1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the improvement of an automotive seat in which a seat back and a seat cushion are accommodated in a depressed portion provided in a floor of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 8A to 8D are diagrams explaining a first operation of a conventional automotive seat.
In FIG. 8A, a conventional auto motive seat 100 is constructed such that a seat cushion 102 is rotatably mounted on a floor 101 of an automotive vehicle at a lower end of a rear portion thereof, that a seat back 103 is rotatably mounted on the seat cushion 102 at a lower end thereof, that a head restrain 104 is mounted on an upper end of the seat back 103 slidably and rotatably, and that a lid body 106 is mounted to a lower end of a front portion of the seat cushion 102 via hinge 105.
In FIG. 8B, the seat back 103 is folded over the seat cushion 102 as indicated by an arrow b1, and the head restraint 104 is caused to rotate toward a seat cushion side as indicated by an arrow b2 so that the head restraint 104 is folded over the seat cushion 102.
In FIG. 8C, an integral body of the seat cushion 102, the seat back 103 and the head restraint 104 formed by folding the seat back and the head restraint over the seat cushion is then caused to rotate toward the rear of the vehicle as indicated by an arrow c.
In FIG. 8D, the integral body of the seat cushion 102, the seat back 103 and the head restraint 104 is accommodated in a depressed portion 101a provided in the floor 101 of the vehicle as indicated by an arrow d, and a space left in the depressed portion 101a is closed with the lid body 106.
Namely, the automotive seat 100 is a seat constructed such that the seat cushion 102 and the seat back 103 are accommodated in the depressed portion 101a formed in the floor 101 of the vehicle.
FIG. 9 is a diagram explaining a second operation of the conventional automotive seat. The figure shows a state in which the automotive seat 100 is in use, and more specifically a state in which a passenger M is seated in the automotive seat 100.
The automotive seat 100 includes the seat cushion 102 mounted on the floor 101 of the vehicle, the seat back 103 mounted on the seat cushion 102, the head restraint 104 mounted on the seat back 103 and the lid body 106 mounted on the seat cushion via the hinge 105. Consequently, when the automotive seat 100 is in use, the lid body 106 is located at lower parts of the lower legs of the passenger M. If the lid body 106 flutters, for example, the lid body 106 is brought into contact with the legs of the passenger M, and this may cause a risk that the passenger M feels uncomfortable when this occurs.
FIG. 10 is a side view of the lid body of the conventional automotive seat, showing one example of the construction of the lid body 106.
The lid body 106 comprises a lid main body 107 foldably mounted on the lower end of the front portion of a base portion 102a of the seat cushion 102 (refer to FIG. 9) via the hinge 105 and a cover 108 for covering the lid main body 107 and the hinge 105. Since a plate-like member is used for the lid main body 107, the weight of the lid body 106 is increased, which results in deterioration in operability when the automotive seat 102 is folded for accommodation.